dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z 2 V
In Japan, 1,000 lucky V-Jump readers got Dragon Ball Z 2 V, a revamped version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 with Cooler included. Overview All of the characters were already unlocked, but the capsules were preset. The logo for the game was slightly changed. In addition to a "V", mostly likely to emulate the "V" in V-Jump, Cooler poses near the "D" in Dragon Ball Z. The manual for the game is the cover, but in manga style. The manual resembled the 2002-2005 remake covers of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. This version of Budokai 2 served as a bridge for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Great Saiyaman *Mr. Satan (Base, High Tension) *Raditz *Nappa *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Final Form, Mecha-Frieza *via item*, Majin Frieza *as an alternate costume*) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Majin Cell *as an alternate costume*) New Characters *Goku (Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai's Unlock Ability) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Dr. Gero *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Gotenks (Goten or Trunks) (Base, SS1,SS3) *Vegito (Goku or Vegeta) (Base, Super Vegito) *Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form *via item*) an alternate costume for Frieza *Cooler (4th Form, Meta Cooler *via item*) an alternative costume for Frieza New What-If Characters *Tiencha *Super Buu (Vegeta absorved, Cell absorved, Frieza absorved, Tien & Yamcha absorved) *Gokule Differences between Budokai 2 *Cooler, Kuriza, and Majin Frieza are all playable characters as an alternative skin for Frieza. *Majin Cell is a playable character as an alternative skin for Cell. *The World Martial Arts Tournament stage has the V-Jump logo on the floor. *The game is already completed. *The title screen is slightly different﻿. Trivia *This is considered the rarest Dragon Ball video game, since only 1,000 people own an original copy of it. *This is the first game in the ''Budokai'' series that does not include "Budokai" in its title. The other one being Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World and'' Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *When changing Frieza's costume, if you select Cooler, his name changes to "クウラ", Cooler's Japanese name respectfully. However when changing to Kuriza his name remains "フリーザ" (Frieza's Japanese name) instead of changing to "クリザ" (Kuriza's). *Using the "Metal Capsule" makes Frieza appear in his Mecha Frieza form, Cooler in his Meta-Cooler form, and Kuriza in his Final Form. Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations Category:Canon